Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the evolved form of Cannonbolt. Appearance Ultimate Cannonbolt looks like Cannonbolt, but he has hard light metallic blue skin. His shell has cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment and one on each shoulder, wrist and leg plate. His teeth are similar to Cannonbolt's, but he has two sharp teeth. Ultimate Cannonbolt's sphere form is similar to Cannonbolt, but grey. The spikes on the armor become pointed when in sphere form. Ultimate Cannonbolt wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers similar to Cannonbolt's, but Ultimate Cannonbolt's shell has spikes on it and increased defense and offensive abilities. Ultimate Cannonbolt has increased speed, momentum, and can bounce higher. Ultimate Cannonbolt is able to take hits from Sunder's energy axe, only being pushed back. Ultimate Cannonbolt also has superhuman strength, since he could smash Sunder to the ground with his fists with ease. According to the Galactic Racing website and Eugene Son, Ultimate Cannonbolt can fire his spikes as projectiles, but he never used this power. Ultimate Cannonbolt seems to be able to withstand radiation, as he was able to hold P'andor while Kevin got him back in his containment armor. History Ultimate Alien Ben *Ultimate Cannonbolt first appeared in Too Hot to Handle. Ultimate Cannonbolt held P'andor while Kevin placed P'andor's containment suit back on him. *In Perplexahedron, Ultimate Cannonbolt nearly defeated Ultimate Aggregor but failed to protect the piece of Map of Infinity from Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ultimate Cannonbolt defeated Sunder. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Ultimate Cannonbolt defeated Dr. Animo. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Too Hot to Handle'' (first appearance) *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Star Chaser *The Ben 10 Alien Force Experience *Remote Control |-|Online Games= *Galactic Challenge *Game Creator Video Games 631699 20110912 640screen009.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Galactic Racing SA6EG9-34.png|Ult.Cannonbolt Offensive Power SA6EG9-32.png|Ult.Cannonbolt Defensive Power SA6EG9-33.png|Ult.Cannonbolt Ultimate Power Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ultimate Cannonbolt is a playable alien racer in Galactic Racing. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Cannonbolt is one of the Ultimate forms that didn't change greatly in comparison with the regular form. The others are Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Wildmutt, and Ultimate Way Big. *Ultimate Cannonbolt does not seem to lose momentum when he bounces around, regardless of the spikes sticking out of his shell. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is one of the three playable Ultimate Aliens in Game Creator. However, he is replaced by his devolved form for the Omniverse version of it. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is a playable character on Cartoon Network's Toon Football. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is May's Alien of the Month. *In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Cannonbolt is a level 30 suit. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, they considered to add him in the 4th arc of Omniverse, but they ended up cutting him. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males